The invention relates to a shower or a shower head holder for use with a wall rod or bar.
It is known to fit hand-held showers by means of an adjustable mounting support to a wall rod, which is normally positioned vertically. The shower holder can be displaced along the wall rod. In many cases a pivoting or rotating of the shower on the shower holder is possible.
In a known shower holder of this type (DE-U-78 00 834), the wall rod has a circular cross-section, so that the shower holder can be rotated about the wall rod axis. The shower holder can be secured with the aid of an operating or control element for fixing the position. In addition, the shower holder can be pivoted about a direction perpendicular to the wall rod. Shower holders that are guided within the hollow wall rod are also known.